Malentendidos
by kurooha
Summary: Era normal que hubiera malentendidos cuando se supone que la mayoría de alumnas se sienten alguna vez atraídas hacia su profesor. ONESHOT KakaSaku.


**Malentendidos**

Sinceramente, no era su culpa. Ni la del libro. Como profesor que era no debería de poner nombre al culpable, pero tenía que quitarse la culpa así que la culpable de todo eso fue Sakura. Sakura y sus miradas. Sakura y sus rubores.  
Y decide que quizá debería de golpearse la cabeza porque no puede volver a caer.

Fue la culpa de la chica cuando comían en el Ichiraku y notaba sus miradas fugaces.  
Y él intentaba devolverle la mirada, encontrar sus ojos pero cuando se giraba a verla ella miraba hacia otro lugar. Y cuando seguía mirándola para que ella notara que la estaba mirando y le devolviera la mirada con una explicación de que era lo que estaba haciendo solo conseguía ruborizar a la chica que no le devolvía la mirada.  
Era normal que él se preocupara, Sakura no actuaba así con cualquiera y él, como buen profesor que intentaba ser, intentaba hablar sobre el asunto pero ella normalmente lo evitaba y cuando no lo evitaba era él mismo que evitaba el asunto.  
Al final y al cabo, él no entendía al género femenino. Su manera de pensar era demasiado compleja y el hecho de que Sakura ha veces fuera hasta más inteligente que él solo hacía que tuviera menos ganas de preguntarle que estaba pasando.  
Eso, hasta que le comentó a Iruka que fuera él a hablar con ella porque él entendía más sobre sentimientos y chicas y recibió un no rotundo como respuesta.

Pasa noches sin dormir, preocupado, culpándose por no ser capaz de ayudar a la chica y como no quiere sentirse culpable coge uno de sus queridos libros para relajarse pero la mala suerte lo acompaña, o quizá es la culpabilidad que quiere castigarlo, y siempre acaba cogiendo el tomo donde la estudiante se tira al profesor.  
Tira el libro, evidentemente, porque solo le trae más dolores de cabeza pero luego se lo piensa y lo coge otra vez. El libro no tenía la culpa y la estudiante del libro parecía mayor y tenía más cuerpo. No era ni una señal de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de él.  
Simplemente era él delirando.  
Pero siempre había ese momento en que las estudiantes se sentían atraídas por su profesor.  
Se golpea la cabeza y le entran ganas de ponerse a llorar. Vaya manera más triste de amargarse su propia existencia.

Un día en el que ya no tiene más energía, tiene su cabeza destrozada ante tanto golpe y tanto pensar y las ojeras le están destrozando su más que preciosa cara consigue quedarse cara a cara con Sakura para poder aclarar, por una vez, lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Yo? ¿Mirarte a ti?" A Kakashi le cuesta tragar cuando ve que la chica esta confusa, muy confusa. "No, era el chico que siempre está en la mesa del lado cuando vamos. ¿Sabes ese grupo de chicos que siempre acaban peleándose con Naruto por ser ruidosos? ¡Pues uno de esos! Lleva días tirándome los trastos y no sé qué hacer…"

Kakashi acaba por ignorarla al darse cuenta de que realmente había estado delirando y se va dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Decir que se siente destrozado era hasta quedarse corto, no era que quisiera que su estudiante estuviera enamorada de él pero con ese malentendido se estaba sintiendo más atractivo y encima se sentía halagado al "recibir" dichos sentimientos de su querida alumna. E Iruka, que se estaba quejando de que no era justo de que tuviera que invitarle a un par de copas cuando resulta que ya se había tragado más de un par, solo hacía que todo fuera incluso peor.

·

El hombre lo acaba superando y todo le resulta más fácil cuando lo dejan fuera del equipo durante un tiempo. Quizá podría entrenar otro grupo cuando saliera del hospital, con una chica que se enamore de él, su profesor, y él pueda decir el discurso que había preparado para decir a Sakura sobre que se sentía muy halagado y que ella era preciosa pero que era imposible y que lo tenía que entender.

Pero un día, abre los ojos en el hospital, y se encuentra a Sakura mirándolo a los ojos mientras le pasa una toalla húmeda por el rostro. Es evidente que ve la sonrisa de la chica cuando lo ve despertar y el brillo en sus ojos tampoco pasa desapercibido y él no tarda demasiado en sentarse todo tenso sin entender porque su antigua alumna estaba allí cuando debería de estar fuera de su vista durante un tiempo.

"En mis tiempos libres he pedido ser tu enfermera. Así sabré de antemano como va tu salud."

Ella le sonríe después de darle la respuesta a la pregunta que no dijo y él le devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose si acaso tenía fiebre y por eso estaba delirando de nuevo. Acaba decidiendo que tampoco es para tanto, que en el fondo ya lo había superado así que acaba por conseguir tranquilizarse. Eso dicho esta hasta cuando Sakura empieza a pelar una manzana a su lado y él la observa y ella le sonríe tímidamente y él se acuerda de un tomo de su querida y sagrada colección de libros sobre la enfermera y el paciente.

Frunce el ceño, se vuelve a tirar a la cama y resopla haciendo que la chica dejara de pelar la manzana para acercarse él y tocarle la frente para ver si acaso tenía fiebre.

"¿Kakashi-sensei, te encuentras bien?"

Y mientras ella se ocupa de pasarle otra vez la toalla húmeda por el rostro y cuello él se hace una nota mental de quemar todos los libros sagrados.

·

No es hasta pasado unos años, cuando él vuelve de una misión sintiéndose más solo y más viejo que nunca cuando Sakura le coge de la mano y le dice que lo ha echado de menos.

"Sakura… Tú nunca te has sentido atraída hacia tu profesor, ¿verdad?"

Sakura arquea una ceja.

"Supongo que se podría decir que si."

"¿Me viste atractivo durante un tiempo?"

"Bueno… Eres, básicamente, el único hombre con el que he pasado la mayor tiempo. Naruto, Sasuke y los demás eran unos críos por entonces y no tenían esa masculinidad que tú tienes. Es normal que alguna vez te haya encontrado atractivo."

Kakashi la abraza, lleno de felicidad de saber que realmente sí que ha tenido una alumna que se sintió atraída hacía él aunque él vivió en la ignorancia hasta entonces y Sakura empieza a quejarse de que viene con toda la ropa sucia, que huele y que la dejara en paz que eso podría ser considerado como acoso.  
El hombre se aparta, sujetándola de los hombros y la mira como un padre pudiera mirar a su primera criatura.

"Sakura. Tú, mí querida estudiante. Has sido, eres y serás mi alumna favorita."

Kakashi continua hablando, soltando halago tras halago y Sakura se acuerda de los abuelos que llegan en el hospital porque dicen estar enfermos pero solo quieren hablar con alguien pero se calla la comparación, lo vuelve a agarrar de la mano y lo mira con fingido enfado.

"Ahora compórtate que nos puede ver gente y puede haber malentendidos y cállate que eso es lo que le dijiste a Naruto el día que te dijo que tú fuiste su mejor profesor."

**fin.**

**N/A: **Llevo poco más de un año sin escribir nada pero así soy yo, desaparezco y cuando menos te lo esperes vuelvo a aparecer xD Y con un KakaSaku cuando yo pensé que ya los había dejado para pasarme definitivamente al SakuSai. En fin, la historia básicamente está dividida en tres partes. La primera es cuando el equipo 7 aún son unos críos, la segunda parte, donde Kakashi está en el hospital, es justo cuando aparecen Sai y Yamato y la tercera, como muy bien pone, es pasado unos años.

Sin nada más, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado mínimamente.


End file.
